


fuck a silver lining

by HeartHarps



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Socioeconomic circumstances swap AU, There's no baby don't worry, Unresolved subplots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHarps/pseuds/HeartHarps
Summary: “Ms. Villanueva—”“Jane! Jane, please,” She hollered.Rafael sighed. “Jane. You’re very drunk. Should I—”She waved a hand, dismissing the thought and stage-whispering, “I don’t want to get married.”This is what I was afraid of, He thought.





	fuck a silver lining

“Rum and coke,” A voice behind him said, and Rafael’s hand froze inside the glass he was polishing. He knew that voice, and it’s accusatory ordering.

Sure enough, when he turned around, his boss Jane Gloriana Villanueva was settling onto a stool. “Right away Ms. Villanueva,” Rafael said, selecting a glass. He tried to breathe as he quickly added the ice, and topped it with a shot of rum. He grabbed the soda gun—he knew where the Coke button was—and filled the glass. “Enjoy.”

Rafael tried not to stare as she took a sip. He wished he’d looked away entirely, as her face instantly contorted. She sighed, then looked at Rafael. “Are you new here?”

“Uh,” He said, shooting a glance to where the lounge manager Scott had said he’d be, and wasn’t. “Yes. I’m sorry.”

“This is Cherry Coke. Don’t let it happen again,” Ms. Villanueva ordered, but took another sip. “Ugh. I don’t even care, I’m so mad.”

She wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was standing right there, so she was talking to him, right? Honestly, Raf didn’t know what to say. He shot another glance to Scott—still M.I.A.. He just grabbed another cup and started polishing, decidedly not looking to towards or away from his boss.

“I have this engagement party, right?” She said, still staring into the racks of bottles. “And my  _ mom  _ is coming.”

Rafael couldn’t help but process she seemed genuinely upset by this fact.

Then, Ms. Villanueva looked right at Raf and asked, “Can you believe her?”

_ Inhala, exhala. Don’t panic. _ “Did you invite her?” He countered.

“Of course!” She exclaimed, sucking on her drink and grimacing every time. “But she should know I don’t want her here. Or anywhere near the Marbella.”

Raf was starting to panic when another guest waved him over, so he gave his boss a curt nod and left.

Less than 5 minutes later, he returned to polish some more glasses to discover Ms. Villanueva had finished her drink. 

“Can I get you another?” He asked, reaching for the glass. 

She didn’t look up from her phone. “Just make it a shot. No, three.”

 

\+ 3 shots and 30 minutes later

“Xiomara Villanueva really turned down the Marbella?” Rafael asked.

“She didn’t have the chance!” His boss explained. “ _ Abuela _ just waited until I was old enough and put me in charge instead.”

“Wow.”

Ms. Villanueva sipped her second rum and coke—with real Coke this time—and leaned on one elbow on the bar. “She’s been partying in Europe  _ forever _ . Part of me wanted her to never come back.”

Talking with Jane—Ms. Villanueva, his boss, it had been fun. But that struck a chord with Rafael, and he just looked down at the forgotten polish rag.

“What?”

He shook his head. “It’s not my place.”

“And it’s not my  _ abuela’s  _ place to tell me when and how she and my grandpa christened this hotel back in ‘75, but it’s happened.”

He gave her a quizzical look, which made her laugh. A real, big laugh. Until it ended, he just stared, sure he was wearing a dopey smile.

“Out with it!”

Raf sighed. “You don’t mean that, do you? You  _ never _ want to see your mom again?”

“Not like I saw much of her growing up,” She said, shrugging. Then, a sly smile spread across her face. “You’re a mama’s boy?”

He gave a nervous laugh and started polishing again. “No,” He said, and when he looked and she was staring expectantly, he offered, “My mom left when I was 4.”

“...Oh,” Ms. Villanueva said, suddenly somber. “I’m sorry.”

It was Rafael’s turn to shrug. “Can’t miss what you don’t have.”

To which she gave a quick chuckle and said, “Ain’t that the truth,” which perplexed the hell out of Raf. Which Jane apparently picked up on, as she elaborated, “My dad. Long story.”

Rafael just nodded along and kept polishing in case Scott ever came back.

Jane looked around the lounge, then leaned in. “Can I tell you something?”

That just didn’t sit well with Rafael. “Ms. Villanueva—”

“Jane! Jane, please,” She hollered.

He sighed. “Jane. You’re very drunk. Should I—”

She waved a hand, dismissing the thought and stage-whispering, “I don’t want to get married.” 

_ This is what I was afraid of _ , Raf thought.

 

+

When Rafael showed up for his shift the next day and found out he was serving Jane’s engagement party, he panicked a little. But shortly, Jane and her fiance Michael strolled through the lounge arm-in-arm, so he figured things were still ok.

The lounge was decorated like a nightclub and soon, people starting arriving dressed like it was one. It was pretty busy, but tips were flowing so Rafael was happy.

Until Michael approached the bar.

_ Inhala, exhala _ . “What can I get you?”

Rafael could see him almost order, then stop himself. “I’m at a fancy party. I need a fancy drink.”

“Whiskey Sour?” Rafael suggested. It was cheap and easy.

Michael looked pleased, but a little flustered. “Sure.”

Knowing he wouldn’t know the difference, Raf grabbed whatever whiskey was close and got started. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“What?”

“On your engagement,” Rafael explained. “Congrats.”

“Right! Thanks,” Michael said. He was moving around on the spot and fiddling with his cufflinks. “Do you know Jane?”

“No,” Rafael answered, probably too quickly. “No, I uh, I don’t know her. She’s just my boss. Enjoy!” He set the glass on the bar and went to find something else to do somewhere else.

-

Jane Gloriana Villanueva couldn’t believe it. She was  _ bored _ at her own engagement party.

Too on edge to talk to Michael and fresh out of excuses to leave his side, she was just standing there, trying not to drink, and trying not to be jealous of her single friends.

“So,” Michael eventually said, and forgive Jane if she jumped a little, “Rafael the bartender gives his congrats.”

_ Inhala, exhala. Don’t panic! _ “Oh, that’s sweet,” Jane returned, then looked back out into the crowd.  _ Just leave it at that! Don’t be stupid! _ But she still said,“Did he say anything else?”

Michael gave her a look and started, “Uhh,” But stopped when Lina appeared out of nowhere, screaming and crying.

“Jane!”

“Lina?” Jane said, leaning back a little when Lina threw herself into hugging Jane.

“How could he do this to me?” She sobbed.

Michael just looked confused. Jane slowly peeled Lina off. “What happened?”

“Nate broke up with me.”

“I—” Jane started, but stopped when a commotion started by the door.

“What’s up bitches!” Someone screamed, and if you didn’t already know it was Xo, “My daughter’s getting married!”

Jane's chest instantly tightened.  _ Really? Now? _

“Jane,” Michael said, “Can we just go talk—”

“Jane! I need human contact!”

“I—”

“Where's Jane, huh? Xiomara said, wandering closer to where Jane was hiding, then spotting her. “Ha! I found her!”

Jane looked quickly from her mother to Michael to Lina and back to her mother again. She had to—someone needed— 

_ Forget it _ , Jane thought. “I want to be alone,” She said. She slammed her drink onto a passing tray and headed towards the bar. When everyone moved to follow her, she turned briefly to announce, “I mean it!”

As Jane approached the bar, she was pleased to find Rafael appearing very stranger-like. He greeted her politely. “How can I help you, Ms. Villanueva?”

“Water. With lime,” Jane ordered, climbing up onto the stool.

Rafael tried to hide his smile. “A wise choice.”

“What did you say to Michael?” She hissed under her breath.

Face going neutral and staying that way, Rafael assured, “Nothing. He asked if I knew you and I said you were my boss.”

Jane breathed and took a swig of water. She looked at Rafael and he looked at her. “Thank you,” She said, and he nodded. “And I am so sorry about last night. And tonight. And any future nights I make your job hell.”

Rafael smirked a little, but kept busy cleaning so he didn't look right at her. “I appreciate that.”

“Did any of them follow me?” Jane asked, surreptitiously, and Rafael just shook his head subtly. “Good.”

They just breathed for a moment. The party was still recovering after the commotion. Rafael wasn't sure if he should leave, or talk, or—

“So, how's the bar?” Jane asked, but when Rafael looked, she gave him a big wink.

He tried not to react. “The...bar?” He returned, vaguely pointing at himself.

“Yeah,” She said, gesturing at the area. “I remember from the last time I was at the bar, the bar was getting it's real estate license.”

_ She really wants to have a personal conversation via a complex metaphor in which I am a LLBO? _ “The bar is good,” Rafael answered, moving the tray of glasses and wiping beneath it. “You can see the inventory is almost halfway to being empty,” He said, nodding to the shelves of liquor behind him. 

“Halfway, nice.”

Rafael nodded. “Yeah, when it's empty, it'll be too bad.”

Jane gave him a look.

“Someone will have to leave. To fill it up again,” He explained. 

Jane smiled. “That will be too bad. But, the bar can't reach its full potential, unless someone leaves. To fill it up again.”

Rafael shrugged. “Maybe leaving won't help the bar reach its full potential. Maybe it needs to be filled with something else.”

“Maybe I need to be filled with something else,” Jane immediately said, as she looked off into space.

Rafael froze.

She snapped out of her trance. “Uh. I should get back to my party.”

“Yes. Okay, yeah.”

“Bye,” Jane said as she climbed down. But as she walked away, she glanced back and winked at Rafael.

 

+

_ Rafael felt her squirm as he traced his tongue up and down. His arms were around her thighs, pulling her down onto his face. He relished the taste as he licked and sucked.  _

_ He wanted her. His whole body ached for her, so he released and started to make his way up. Rafael threw the blankets back to find—Jane? _

Rafael awoke with a start, realizing 3 things at once: he was breathing like he'd run a marathon, his sheets were sticky, and he'd just had a sex dream about his boss.

-

“You okay?” Luisa said, when Raf finally emerged for breakfast.

“Yeah,” He answered, not even convincing himself. He picked up a fork and dug in.

Luisa joined him at their dinky table, filling up the rest of the space between the 2 plates with 2 mugs of tea. “How was work last night?”

Between bites of sausage, “Good.”

She was not impressed, but Rafael didn't give anything. Luisa snatched his fork while his mouth was still full so he couldn't protest. “You should say it out loud.”

He shook his head furiously. Then, “Saying it out loud will only make it worse,” He promised.

“You haven't kept a secret from me in 6 years. This is stupid.”

“You're stupid.”

“You're obviously the stupid one if—”

_ Bzzzzzzt! _

Rafael's face split with a smile. Luisa reluctantly checked her phone. He started, “It's work—”

“It's work,” Luisa confirmed and stood. “I have to go.”

Rafael pretended to pout. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me by taking more shifts at the Marbella,” She said as she ducked into her bedroom.

The place was small enough Raf didn't have to yell for her to hear, “You won't be saying that after you hear this.”

+

_ Jane squirmed as she felt his tongue exploring, but his arms held her legs in place. Honestly, it only turned her on more. His tongue was forceful as it licked and sucked, eliciting an explicit moan from Jane. _

_ “I want you so badly,” She said, regretting it momentarily as his mouth left her clitoris. He pulled back the blankets to reveal—Rafael? _

Jane sat up in bed, realizing 3 things at once: she was breathing like she'd just run a marathon, her silk pyjamas were wet, and she'd just had a sex dream about her employee—and a fourth thing. Michael was bringing her breakfast in bed.

“Hey honey,” He said, coasting into the room quietly with a tray.

_ Inhala, exhala _ . “Hi,” Jane managed, pulling a smile and bunching the covers up over her lap as Michael leaned over to place the tray. She hoped he would leave, but he just climbed right in next to her, slinging his arm over her shoulders. “What's all this for?”

“I just wanted to apologize for last night,” Michael said, “I’m sorry your didn't have fun at your party.”

Jane just popped a forkful of scrambled eggs in her mouth so she wouldn't have to reply.

“Anyways, Krishna said you have appointments at 1, 2, and 3. Your mom wants to do dinner but I have 5 excuses lined up for that.”

Jane just nodded dumbly and kept chewing. She had a lot of food left. She wondered just exactly how long she could chew and avoid talking.

2 hours and hardly any words later, Jane strolled up to her office for her 1 o’clock. “Krishna? Cancel my next two appointments. Get Lina here instead, please.”

“Yes, Ms. Villanueva.”

 

\+ 2:47pm

“Are you okay?” 

Lina nodded, nursing a box of tissues as the tears finally subsided. “Yeah.”

“Okay. My turn?” Jane asked, and Lina nodded again. “Great. I want to break up with Michael.”

“What?!”

Jane pouted. “I know! Just, hear me out,” Jane started, as Lina started breathing in time with weird hand movements. “He lied to me about his brother, he lied to me about the Zazo murder. We've barely known each other for a year—”

“Hold up,” Lina interrupted, “How long have you been looking for an out?”

“An out? No, I wasn't—”

“When was the last time you were actually happy to see him?”

Jane couldn't help it, the question threw her. “Michael?”

“Yes, Michael—…” Lina started as she realized something. “Oh my god. Is there someone else?”

“No!” Jane reacted, because that was what Jane had to say. But the look Lina gave her, Jane was in it this time. “Okay, I just met him but he's super hot and really nice and it's just so good with him, you know?”

Lina was not happy. “That's the same thing you told me about Michael ten months ago.”

“And now I'm feeling it for Rafael, Lina, please tell me you understand.”

Whether Lina liked it or not, Jane had supported her through scores of relationships and breakups ever since Santillan Sisters’ Suites opened up next door. And Lina understood. “Yeah, of course,” She promised, and looked for that relieved look to pour over Jane's face—but now she looked even more nervous. “What?”

Jane gave a timid smile. “The thing is, Rafael is a bartender here.”

“Oh honey, he's poor!”

Honestly, Jane was offended. “You know I don't care about money.”

Lina knew that. “Look, if things aren't even serious with this guy, why not stick it out with Michael? Even just for a little bit?”

But Jane couldn’t stomach that idea, and her face showed it. 

“What?” 

Jane groaned and leaned her head back against the couch. Lina was waiting, so she admitted, “I had a sex dream about him.” 

Lina gasped. “Was Michael—”

“No,” Jane assured, “You know we don't sleep in the same bed.”

“Oh my god, do you want to lose your virginity to this guy?”

“No!” Jane exclaimed. “I just want to have sex with him.”

Lina smiled. “Welcome to my life,” She said, and they both started laughing. And laughing. And laughing, until Jane needed a tissue and they couldn't remember what they were laughing about anymore.

They breathed and relaxed and let the tensions out of their chest. Lina tried to dab her eyes but not her eye makeup, and Jane just looked around her office. Her bookshelf was lined with gifts from Michael. She still remembered his opinion on the sculpture in the corner. “I have to try, with Michael, don't I?” Jane said.

If Lina said she wasn't happy to nod and agree, she'd be lying. But then…

_ Knock knock _ .

Jane started to reprimand Krishna through the frosted glass, but for some reason the assistant saw fit to actually enter Jane's office during a meeting.

“Ms. Villanueva?”

“Krishna what could possibly—”

“There's a body in the pool.”

**** +

Rafael spent the bus ride to work trying not to think about Jane. He'd talked it over with Luisa, who thought it wasn't unusual at all for Rafael to crush on his super-hot boss. Inconvenient, perhaps, and he definitely shouldn't act on it, but not inherently harmful. All he had to do was not think about her too much, which was proving pretty difficult as he hung from the handle.

But once he arrived, he’d forgot Dream Jane, and was suddenly very concerned for Reality Jane. Before he was inside he could see the commotion, people running and talking. Police cars were parked around the side of the building, lights flashing, and—was that a helicopter overhead?”

And then it was back to Jane, all of a sudden, as he stepped inside and she rushed up to him. “Rafael!” She said. She looked and sounded scared.

“Are you okay? What's going on?” He asked, then started to move towards where people were looking, towards the pool.

“No! Stop,” Jane said. When Raf looked, he could see real fear in her eyes. “Before you go any further, your father is dead.”

And just like that, he wasn't thinking about Jane at all.

“They found him in the pool, I thought you should know before you went back there.”

Breaths barely came to him. Jane's words didn't make sense. People were looking around, who were they looking at? Why couldn't he—why didn't—

“Rafael.”

He looked up.

“Do you want somewhere private to collect yourself?”

Rafael managed a stiff nod. 5 minutes later, he was in Jane’s office with a box of tissues and a lot of feelings.

“I can’t believe it,” He said, wiping at his tears. “I just can’t.”

Jane nodded from the other couch.

“He worked two jobs to support us. Told us to follow our dreams. I love him so much, I can’t believe he’s gone.” Then, when he realized Jane was just sitting across from him, “Sorry, do you need to go handle anyth—”

“Ah! No, everything’s still in  _ abuela _ ’s name, so she likes to handle…big things,” Jane explained.

Rafael just turned back to his box and sniffled. He wanted Jane to come over and hug him, but he knew that was totally inappropriate, so he just thought about it instead. He imagined her sitting her knees up on his lap and laying her head on his shoulder. Jane would hug him and Raf would feel warm, solid, and real again. He would curl into her, and… And remember his father was dead.

Raf couldn't help it, the sobs pushed out of him every time he thought about it. His body wracked as he cried, shoulders shaking and chest heaving for oxygen.

“I'm sorry,” He managed quietly.

“Do not apologize,” Jane returned, solemn.

Rafael wiped his face and regulated his breathes.  _ Inhala, exhala _ . Easy. He stood up. “I should get to work.”

But Jane stood too. With one hand she made him sit back down again. “You’re going home, with pay. Take a few days, and if working in the same building as this traumatic event affects your performance at all, you’ll be fired with 6 months severance.”

As he wiped his nose and watched Jane walk around to sit at her desk, he realized something. Rafael smiled a small smile and asked, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“What?” She asked, perhaps a little too quickly and a little too loudly. “Nice? I—I am not being nice,” But when Raf gave her a look she reasoned, “If this happened to anyone else, I'd offer them the same.”

That made sense, but Rafael was still caught up in it. He watched as Jane organized some papers on her desk. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He didn't answer it, but it made Raf think of someone. Not loving the idea but knowing someone had to do it, he stood up again. “Well, I should go tell my sister.”

Jane immediately reached for her phone. “Great. Can I call you an Uber?”

“Jane.”

She looked up.

“Thank you, but I can take the bus.”

“But you—”

“The bus,” He promised, and moved for the door.

Jane rolled her eyes a little but conceded. “Fine. Be safe!”

“I will,” He said, stepping out and shooting her a wink before the door shut.

\+ 4 days later

It had been days since Jane had been in the lounge. Honestly, she and  _ abuela _ had been pretty cooped up since Mr. Solano’s death, coordinating documents and statements. 

But now Jane was back to the regular, hands-on duties she loved, and seeing someone else doing the same. “Rafael?”

He looked up from the cleaning list and smiled. “Jane! Hi!”

“Back already?” She asked, leaning her folded arms on the bar. “It's only been 4 days.”

“Yeah,” He said, and started wiping the counter, half-looking away from Jane. “I was actually back yesterday. And the day before. You just haven't been drinking.”

It was meant to be light-hearted, but when did Jane take anything lightly? “You should be at home, with your family.” When Rafael sighed, Jane gave a sad look.

“That's, actually why I'm here,” He said, “Dad left enough for the funeral, but not enough to fly everyone out.”

All Jane's emotions converted to resolve instantly. “Money? I can—”

“Can we have one conversation where you don't offer me money?” Rafael said with a huge grin on his face.

Jane just leaned back with a timid smile. “I’m sorry. I just know you can use it.”

“And you also know I can earn it.”

Jane just shook her head, smile still permeating her lips. “I'm going to kill Scott for letting you come back early.”

Rafael was about to enjoy that threat when he realized. “Sorry, can I get you a drink?”

“Oh! No,” Jane disclaimed, realizing how hanging around a bar may imply she was seeking alcohol. “I just have to sign a kitchen order, but I don't think Hayley is ready for me yet.” She looked in the direction of the staff area, than decided to climb up onto a bar stool. 

Rafael couldn't hide his smile as he slid the cleaning checklist closer to her. 

“So how are you?” Jane asked.

He shrugged. “Fine. Acceptance, and all that.”

“How did Luisa take it?” 

Raf just gave a small shake of his head, which shut Jane up. He breathed once, then said, “So how are you? How's Michael?”

Her face instantly fell into nervous annoyance. “Right. I owe you an explanation for…all of that.”

Rafael nodded and kept cleaning.

“He’s great, and I love him. But there are a few things that won't go away. Like, he lied to me about his shady brother. And then, he's a detective right, he lied to me about this one case. Not in a confidentiality way, like, weird manipulation way. It was stupid.”

Raf set his cloth down and looked at Jane straight on. “Wow. How long have you been looking for an out?” He teased,

Jane’s face was instantly red-hot. “I am not looking for an out! I am trying to make a decision like a mature adult here!”

Rafael tried not to laugh as he backed up and started working on polishing glasses. “Looking or no, you don't want to marry him.”

Jane hated this. She was trying, really. She had spent four days trying to connect with Michael, to rediscover that spark. She really had put some effort into avoiding the lounge and spending time with her fiance. But here, now, with everything laid out in the open, a yes or no question on the table, Jane hated the question. She hated the question because she knew the answer, and it was—

_ Buzz buzz! _

Jane and Rafael both looked as Jane's phone light up on the bar. It was Hayley from the kitchen. She raised one finger and picked up the call. “Hello?” And forgive Jane if she made Rafael think she really had to leave then and there, even if she didn't. 

  
+

 

“I saw Jane again today,” Rafael said when Luisa asked, that night over Kraft Dinner and steamed broccoli.

Luisa looked up, examined his face as he ate and looked at her. She sighed. “You still like her?”

Rafael’s face turned indignant. “You said it was fine last week.”

She shook her head as she forked some mac and cheese. “You didn’t see her for four days and you still like her. If it was a harmless crush, it would have gone away.”

“Well, it didn’t.”

“Raf, she's your boss.

“I don't want to sleep with her when she's lecturing me because I screwed up,” He states, verging on spitting and fighting the angry feelings in his chest. But as he talked, his voice turned more and more tender. “When we're talking like two regular people…I don't want to stop. I could stand there for days, and just…listen to her.”

Rafael got distracted for a moment. When looked to Luisa, she just smiled.

\+ The next morning

“Hello, mother,” Jane said, cordially, as she settled at a table in the corner of the lounge. “Thanks for showing up.”

Xiomara raised one eyebrow ever so slightly, and then smiled. “Of course.”

Jane opened the menu even though she had every dish memorized. “Have you been enjoying your time at the Marbella?”

Xo was already looking at wine. “Sure have. Ma's still got it.”

Jane breathed. It was a fair comeback. “Yup. She's great,” She returned, and decided she needed to move this brunch along. Jane set the menu down and waved over a waitress. Jane ordered the eggs benedict since she hadn’t in a while. Xiomara ordered the most expensive dish, the salmon.

“So, what's this all about?” Xo asked, once the waitress had disappeared, promising alcohol was on its way.

Jane breathed. “I need some advice.”

“From me?”

Jane was just as surprised, but wasn’t about to make a show of it. “I want to break up with Michael.”

Xo leaned back in her chair and shook her head. “Wow. Seriously? That's what you think of me? That's who you think I am?”

Jane was losing her. This wasn’t working, so Jane did something she hadn’t in a long time in her relationship with her mother. Jane told the truth. “I think you're my mom. And I should have been asking your advice on these things all along.”

Xo just stared. The wine arrived, but once it was poured, she just moved it out of the way so she could look Jane in the eyes and say, “Really?”

Jane nodded. “I was so focused on  _ abuela _ and the Marbella and focusing on all the things you did wrong, I forgot all the things you did right.”

“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry I haven’t been around much, that’s my fault,” Xo returned, and when she realized Jane wasn’t going to do anything but smile and nod, she changed the subject. “Anyways. Long term breakups are tough, but…”

\+ 5 days later

If Rafael was honest, he was feeling a little disappointed leaving work that night. This had been a few shifts in a row now that Jane hadn’t swung by to see him, save a passing wave. 

Not that he had time or energy to be worrying about this. As soon as Raf left the lounge, he remembered the huge list of funeral preparations he still had to finish, which were involving more and more police now. 

Which, coincidentally, were the people leaving him three voicemails during his shifts apparently, Rafael found out as he pulled out his phone and—

“ _ Aaahh! _ ” Someone shrieked as they bumped into him.

Raf reacted quickly, hands shooting out to grab at the person he had just very bodily pushed. It was only when he had a solid grasp around this person that he realized it was, “Jane?”

“Rafael!” Jane said, extricating herself quickly and straightening the sweater she had thrown over her sundress in the cool evening. “Just the man I wanted to talk to,” She announced, as if she hadn’t just bodychecked him.

Rafael took a moment. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah!” Jane announced, and Rafael was starting to sense some overeager disingenuity. “Do you have time for a walk?” 

“...Sure,” He said, though he didn’t remember deciding to say anything. 

But Jane just smiled as they headed back through the hotel. “So how’s it going?” She asked, bubbling along.

Raf had already forgotten the voicemails—the funeral altogether. “Good. Things are good.”

She looked up at him as they waltzed out the back door, arm in arm. “Good.”

“And you?”

“Good!” Jane said, steering them towards the boardwalk. “Things are calming down. I talked to my mom some,” She explained, and he gave her an approving nod. “But enough about me, how’s the funeral coming?”

Rafael sighed. “It’ll happen. I know this is cheesy, but nothing’s gonna do his life justice.”

“It’s not cheesy,” Jane said, stepping in front of Rafael so they both stopped. She was just looking up at him, face clear and open. He stared back down, still wearing grief and a 60 hour week. They stayed like that for a moment, in affirmation and understanding, until Rafael looked away.

He started around her. “We should—”

“Hey,” Jane said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. When he started to look confused, she explained, “I wanted to talk to you. I thought you should know…”

Before she said anything, Rafael’s stomach was already turning. He knew what he wanted her to say. Why did he know that? Why was he setting himself up for—

“I broke up with Michael.”

That.

That was what he wanted her to say.

Rafael could barely process the delight coursing through him before he was processing the joy on Jane’s face and he was reaching down and grabbing Jane’s face and kissing her. He was kissing Jane. His lips were on her lips, and they were moving. She was grabbing him back. Their tongues played, their bodies pressed together, feeling each muscle tighten and relax. He was kissing Jane and all he could think was,  _ Finally. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If this gets hype, I might do a little more with it. :)


End file.
